


I hate myself for loving you

by chuluoli



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, 神奇动物在哪里2
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M, 格邓 - Freeform, 盖勒特·格林德沃 - Freeform, 神奇动物在哪里2 - Freeform, 阿不思·邓布利多 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuluoli/pseuds/chuluoli
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	I hate myself for loving you

盖勒特从舞台上下来，赤裸的上身汗津津的，晃动的灯光映着他身上的纹身闪着诱人的光泽。他一口气喝光了阿伯纳西递过来的冰蜂蜜柠檬水，长长的舒了一口气，点起了一支烟。

“去看一看吧，”阿伯纳西在吧台里边调酒边向他示意了下吧台的一角，“喝了两杯鸡尾酒还喝了杯深水炸弹，现在那瓶朗姆酒又要过半了，这再喝下去可就要被人捡走了。”

盖勒特看了眼身边都在一脸看好戏的乐队队友们，仰面叹息吐出一个烟圈起身走了过去。

阿不思随酒吧的音乐轻摆身体，酒劲上头迷幻的感觉让他觉得天旋地转，一个不小心就险要跌下高脚椅，身边的男人想要伸手去抓他，却不想他先跌进了身后男人的怀里。

男人自身后揽住他的肩令他倚着自己站好，阿不思回头看见了高大帅气的金发青年，“盖尔。”他呢喃着伸手便搂住了他的脖颈挂在了他身上。

吧台上坐着的男人不满地道，“嘿！格林德沃你可不能这样，是我先来的。”

因为阿不思挂在自己身上，盖勒特不得不一手搂住他的腰，一手抚着他的背让他靠在了怀里，他傲慢地回复男人，“那他愿意跟你走吗？”

“切！”男人嘘道，“他是愿意跟你走啊，可你要吗？你自己又不要，还不许别人下手，你可真霸道啊‘黑魔王’！”

盖勒特挑眉一笑，半搂半抱地就要带阿不思离开，男人在身后又叫道，“格林德沃你倒也把酒钱付了啊！我喂了他一晚上，可不能白便宜了你！”

盖勒特拎起外套头也不回地挥了挥手，阿伯纳西识趣地替他记账。

盖勒特打开车门，把死活都要抱着那瓶朗姆酒的阿不思抱上了副驾驶——不是他艺高人胆大敢把这么个醉鬼放身边，实在是法拉利599就是双门跑车，除了副驾座就没地方了。

盖勒特侧过身给阿不思系好安全带，发动机的轰鸣声彻响寂静的夜。

阿不思滑了过来——要不是有安全带盖勒特恐怕他都已经倒下了——高举起酒瓶豪迈地吼道，“喝啊！我们继续喝！今晚，不醉……不归！嗝～” 末了还打了个可爱的酒嗝。

盖勒特小心避让着阿不思挥舞的手，心下好气又好笑，这个平时斯斯文文腼腆害羞的大学生原来一喝多撒起酒疯来是这般可爱模样。可一想到他喝醉酒的原因又觉得可恶——自己一个大学肄业生，仗着家里有点钱，伙同挚友在酒吧搞起了摇滚乐队，偏生不知怎地就招惹了这个全优生，惹得对方天天晚上混迹酒吧。盖勒特觉得自己不应该耽误人家前程，终于狠心拒绝了他，万万没想到，一不看着他就跟人买醉喝成这样！

车子才开出去没多远便被设点查酒驾的交警拦停，车窗才降下，俯身在车窗边的交警便用白手套捂了口鼻，这一车的酒味！当即要求下车吹气测酒精。

盖勒特无奈地下车递上了自己的驾照解释道，“Sir，我发誓我真的没有酒驾。”

“车里酒味这么重还说自己没有酒驾？”年轻的交警眉头紧皱怀疑地说。

“如果你车里也有个醉鬼拿着瓶朗姆酒四处撒的话。”盖勒特指了指在副驾座上东倒西歪的阿不思。

“我想最好的方法就是等我同事拿机器过来，你吹就好。”交警冷漠无情。

“吹？吹什么吹？”

阿不思不知何时解开了安全带，从副驾座倒在了驾驶座上，又挣扎着要爬出车门，盖勒特怕他摔倒连忙蹲下身抱住了他，却不想阿不思捧住他的脸颊狠狠地吻了上去！

“不能吹！我不允许！你不能给任何人吹！除了我！”

阿不思意犹未尽地伸舌绕着唇齿舔了一圈，霸道地宣布。

盖勒特被阿不思赤裸直白的豪言壮语惊到了，半响后他才战战兢兢地抬头看了一眼同样呆若木鸡的交警，“那个......我是真的没有喝酒！但我现在，我是说，我现在这样还能吹么？”

“不能吹！”阿不思高声嚷嚷，再次用力地掰过盖勒特的脸不许他逃离地吻了上去，“我说了，只有我可以吹！只有我你听见了没有盖勒特！”

年轻的交警用带着白手套的手扶着额头，“OK，guys，我相信你确实没有喝酒了。但我不得不说，哥们，你的甜心都已经喝成这样了，而且他还是这么的......He’s so hot！你真的不该开车的。”交警冲他揶揄地眨眨眼，“那边有个公园有很多隐蔽的地方也可以暂时停车，我想，你应该知道我在说什么的。”

盖勒特最终还是没能送阿不思回家，他把车开到了公园僻静的树荫下。

起源于阿不思对“吹（箫）”这件事的执着。

在盖勒特把他重新（用安全带）绑在了副驾座上，启动了车子后，他倾身倒了过来，白皙修长的手抚上了盖勒特的下体，乘他过红绿灯之际，手指灵活地拉开他的裤链并伸了进去。

盖勒特一手握着方向盘一手虚虚的阻拦着他，却架不住阿不思娴熟地解开他的皮带，拉下他性感的黑色内裤，柔软的双手握住了他比嘴巴诚实的笔直的阴茎上下撸动起来。

盖勒特双眸微眯抽了口气，他抿紧了唇避免自己呻吟出声，猛打方向盘最终将车开进了公园边的小道。

阿不思挣脱安全带侧身与盖勒特交换深吻，他们的舌勾绕纠缠，他们的唇吮吸亲嘬。他微微推开盖勒特，牵着一条将断未断的银丝低头啃咬他的喉结和颈子，他撩起盖勒特宽大的白T，埋首嘬吸他的身体，从锁骨到绘着纹身的胸膛，还有他胸前的两粒红果儿，那里需要重点关照，舔舐和玩弄它们，他一路往下，唇舌来到了盖勒特紧实的腹部，舌尖往复勾绘着八块腹肌和漂亮的人鱼线。

盖勒特将座椅彻底放倒，他脱下自己的上衣仰躺着方便阿不思在他胸前舔弄，他一手插入阿不思的发间抚摸鼓励着他，一手从他的衣摆下方探入不断爱抚着他凝滑如脂的后背。

阿不思跪坐在副驾座上探着身体，他的唇舌终于覆过那片茂密的丛林，他侧脸自下而上地看着盖勒特，艳红的舌尖轻舔着冒着透明前列腺液的猩红龟头，他水润的唇吻过顶端和柱身，他眉尖微颦竭力长大了嘴，将那根滚烫炙热的阴茎含入上下吞吐着，他的嘴裹紧茎身吮吸，他的喉头滑动滚过粗大的龟头。

深喉的口交带给盖勒特极致的享受，他不禁揪紧了阿不思赤褐色的头发，摁着他的头命他含得更深。“这就是你想要的？阿尔，不能给任何人，只有你，只有你才可以给我吹箫，嗯？”

阿不思涨红了脸，深埋在盖勒特的腿间口交让他呼吸困难，他的眉越蹙越紧，窒息感却让他将嘴里的阴茎裹得愈发的紧。盖勒特仰头喘息，他摁住阿不思的头，抬起下身在他的嘴里不断地挺动进出，“啊......阿尔！嗯......嗯......啊！阿不思！”

阿不思没有躲闪，他张开嘴伸出舌尖，承接住了盖勒特的白浊并吞下，他仰望着射精后垂眸看他抚摸着他的脸颊的盖勒特，将嘴边溅漏的白液也尽数舔去，又一次手握阴茎，边舔边将它含入。

盖勒特抓着他的小臂将他拉了起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，一边亲吻着他的面颊和嘴唇，一边解开他衬衣的扣子，“Sweet，现在该我帮你吹了。”

阿不思的手扶着车窗和车顶，悬空跨伏在盖勒特身上，躺在他身下的盖勒特一手揉捏着他浑圆的臀，一手拨挑撩按着他的一边乳首，而另一边乳尖被盖勒特含在嘴里咂嚅吮吸，引得阿不思发出了难耐的呻吟，“啊......不要弄了，嗯......盖勒特，啊......”

盖勒特在他的乞求下换了一边乳头继续舔玩，直到两边乳头都被他玩弄的肿胀挺立，他才一边亲吻着他平坦的腹部，一边握住了他的阴茎。

不同于盖勒特的紫红粗长，阿不思的阴茎同他白皙的肤色一般粉嫩俊秀。盖勒特转动手腕，轻捏着两个小巧的囊球，常年弹琴的指尖带着粗粝的薄茧在撸动柱身时带起阵阵的颤栗，令阿不思的下腹涌起一阵阵酥麻。

盖勒特不断地亲吻着阿不思，将阿不思的臀摁在自己的胯上紧紧贴着，他牵过阿不思的手，与他一起握住两人的阴茎上下套弄。撸了没一会儿，他挺身坐起将阿不思抱起，臀尖贴着方向盘顶端，肩背躬贴着前车窗和车顶“坐”在方向盘上（幸亏阿不思身体柔韧，要不在这狭窄的车内真不一定能摆出怎么高难的姿势）。

阿不思踩着车门和中控台双腿大张捧着盖勒特的头将他金色的头发往后撩起，盖勒特埋首啜吸咬舐他的腿根，一路吻上他的阴茎。盖勒特抬眼看着他，在阿不思欲望灼烧的注视下慢慢地将他的阴茎含入口中，他时而鼓动双颊吮吸，将阴茎含的更深直抵喉头，时而又摆动灵活的舌尖滑舔亲嘬着茎身，时而还用牙齿小心地沿着龟头边沿轻轻地磕碰，或狠狠地吮嚅他的马眼。阿不思情难自禁地抓紧他的金发和肩背，他把头埋进盖勒特的发间喘息着，“啊......盖尔！啊......唔嗯......”

盖勒特几次深喉后吐出他的阴茎快速撸动着，或变换着角度揉捏他的阴囊，直到阿不思尖叫着将精液射在了他虚捂住马眼的掌间。

高潮过后的阿不思脱力地往下倒，盖勒特张开了双臂将他搂进怀里，亲吻他沁出汗水的额角，舔弄他敏感小巧的耳郭，阿不思缩在他的怀抱里小小地闪躲着他狡猾地唇舌，却又不禁被他诱惑着奉献出更多自己的身体。

盖勒特拍了拍阿不思的臀令他跪趴在驾驶座上，亲吻着他颀长的脖颈，纤瘦的肩背和涡着两个腰窝的柔软腰身，那挺翘的臀尖跪呈出甜美的蜜桃状，盖勒特大力地揉捏着，抬手狠狠地掌掴上去，白嫩的臀肉上映出一道绯红的掌印，激得阿不思发出了难耐的惊叫。盖勒特也再难忍耐，俯身嘬吻舐咬阿不思的臀尖，笔挺的鼻梁埋进了那道幽深的股缝之中，灵巧的舌舔探着即将带领他们进入极乐之地蜜穴。

才高潮过还在不应期的阿不思根本经不起这样的撩拨，他如幼猫一般轻吟着，酥软的双腿再跪不住，盖勒特扶住他瘫软的腰，膝盖撑开他的双腿，手掌拨开他的丰丘，将他射在掌心的精液混着自己的唾液一起送入阿不思的身体里。那瓶倒在了副驾座上的朗姆酒被盖勒特物尽其用，他的手撑开了蜜穴，缓缓地将酒倒入，冰凉的液体流入温暖的穴内，阿不思咬着指尖却还是呻吟出声。他拧动着水滑的腰身哀婉的吟哦，不明白自己究竟是想要躲闪还是要求更多，盖勒特在他体内开拓的手指在慢慢增加，且在他找到那个敏感的点后次次都戳在那里，惹得阿不思身前的欲望又一次战战巍巍地立了起来。

阿不思右手肘撑起上身，他扭头左手摸向了盖勒特硬挺的阴茎，学着盖勒特给自己撸的样子转动手腕上下套弄，时不时还用指尖刮过脆弱敏感的马眼，他柔声轻唤，“够了，盖尔，可以了。进来，快进来吧，求求你了，快操我。”

盖勒特扶住阿不思的后脑勺，俯身与他交换了一个吻。他将阿不思的身体摆弄跪好，一手扶着阿不思的肩一手扶住自己抵在蜜穴口的阴茎，低头轻吻阿不思的侧颈和耳垂，呢喃着，“阿尔，我要进来了。”

盖勒特挺动下身，龟头拓开蜜穴内的括约肌一路挺进更深处，穴内的媚肉热情的裹挟着它，在它进入的时候吮嚅吸嘬，在它抽离的时候勾缠纠挽，盖勒特被这温软紧致的感觉爽到不行，他握紧了阿不思的纤腰大力地抽插撞击着。

额头的汗水顺着眉尖滴落，被欲望蒙蔽的蓝色双目迷离泛起水雾，阿不思在背后凶猛地撞击中再难抑制自己的呻吟，他尖叫着，“啊......盖尔！啊，啊，嗯唔......啊......快点，嗯再......再快一点，啊！啊哦！”

盖勒特的汗水从下巴滴落在了阿不思凹陷的脊背里，顺着被操弄撞击起伏的背淌进了那两个深陷的腰窝里，小小的腰窝里荡着一汪盈盈的汗水，清纯中又平添了一抹情色。

盖勒特强忍住射精的冲动，就着插入的姿势抱着阿不思转了个身，让阿不思跨坐在自己身上，自下而上地挺腰操干。乘骑式让阴茎插入的更深，阿不思闭上双眼，双手撑在盖勒特的胸前，随着他的操弄上下起伏，迎合着他的每一次撞击而跌坐下来，跟随着他的每一次抽离而抬起自己圆嫩的屁股，他轻旋着腰套吮着身下粗壮的阳物，洁白的贝齿再咬不住水润的双唇，放荡地呻吟着。

“阿尔......阿尔......”盖勒特抚摸着身上的阿不思，看着他在欲海中随波逐流的媚态，他白皙的脸庞被情欲蒸红，他的唇因为频繁地亲吻而红肿，他智慧纯情的双眼沾满了情欲，他莞尔动人的嗓音发出的全是魅惑撩人的吟哦。而这一切，都是因为他盖勒特·格林德沃！这一切都是他盖勒特·格林德沃给予阿不思·邓布利多的！

这种心理上无与伦比的无上成就与满足感令盖勒特感受到了征服的快感，他感觉到了身体里、血脉里流淌着的巨大力量，横冲直撞地涌向了他坚硬笔挺的下身，叫嚣着要释放。

他旋身一把将阿不思压在了身下，抓住他的脚踝将他修长的双腿环上自己劲瘦的腰身，他凶狠地亲吻、啃咬着阿不思的唇，揉捏拨拉着他的乳尖，他快速抽插、凶猛地撞击着那致命惑人的媚穴，恨不能将自己整个人都挤进去。

“啊！啊唔......盖尔，盖尔！嗯哈！”阿不思尖声叫床，他紧搂住盖勒特的脖颈，双腿无力地大张着迎合着身上的人的残暴操弄，他的阴茎在两人的腹间摩擦着吐出了白浊，高潮与酒劲让他的眼前一片迷幻。阿不思射精时紧缩的蜜穴让盖勒特也无法再忍着，他埋首在阿不思的颈间狠狠地嘬吸出一个个“草莓”，下身如马达般快速挺动抽插，最终低吼着释放在他的身体深处。

狭窄的车厢内弥漫着精液的腥气混着朗姆酒的酒香味，盖勒特打开一侧车门点起一支烟，小心地侧身搂住身边赤裸着沉睡过去的阿不思，突然想起了英国某位首相助手说过的话：皇家海军的唯一传统是朗姆酒、鸡奸和鞭子。

盖勒特修长的手指滑过阿不思柔滑的脊背延向那引人入胜的丰满臀丘，他咂咂嘴自得的想着，下次也许可以让阿不思试试海军制服和皮鞭？

阿不思在梦中皱了皱眉，不知是梦见了什么，突然长腿一伸，一脚将身边小心倚着的盖勒特踹下了车。


End file.
